Sweet Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: A jounry to discover love for each of them as Daisuke journies through his emotions.


_D.N. Angel one-shot_

Title: _**"Sweet Love" **_

**First of all this story was spelled checked and it didn't save all the spelling I corrected so it is not edited, at all, you have been warned, lol ^_^. I know, I'm a bad girl who doesn't take the time to edit her stories, I'm sorry I'm just that lazy, lol :). Second I got the inspiration for this idea from the song "Kiss the Rain" by Billy..Billie? Myers and from a reivew Wingfy left for one of my other D.N. Angel one-shots ^_^. Thank very much for the inspiration Wingfy ^_^. Please enjoy everyone ^_^. **

* * *

Daisuke sat in a cabin located somewhere near the mountains of fuji. He needed some space from his parents and he had so many paintings to get done for his gallery opening as well. Sometimes things were just too crazy around his house. He had been thinking lately of getting his own appartment and just visit his family on the weekends...something like that. His thoughts ended when he heard something as it pelted against the window of the cabin. He walked over to the window and opened it up. It had started to down pour. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet cool crisp air of the rain. It smelled so nice, sweet and calming. Satoshi's image suddenly flashed in his mind. His eyes widened and became normal again as he smiled.

"I haven't told him yet...I know I should but..." he leaned down on the window sill on his arms. "...but it's just so hard. Is it rejection I'm afraid of?" he smiled as he closed his eyes to listen to the soothing sound of rain dropping from the night sky.

He was standing outside in the cool rain and had his head held up towards the sky. Enjoying the feel of the cool droplets he smiled. Suddendly someone's arms were wrapped around his waist. His red eyes flew open and he looked up at the person as they held him close to their body. Their body was so warm and comfortable. He sighed as he didn't fight it. The feeling of this person felt so familar but he couldn't place it...things were getting foggy and he was getting tired...he started to fall to his knees when suddenly his cell phone started to ring. Wait cell phone? He blinked the sleepiness away and looked around as he kept his head on the window sill. He looked out the window, the rain had stopped and the air was cooler than it was when he first arrived. "I must have fallen asleep." he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His phone started to ring again. "Kiss the Rain" started to play again. That was his ring tone for the blue haired young man. He flipped open his marron phone and answered it. "Hello Hiwatari, how are you doing?" he asked. He replied to the other person with a deep smile. "Yeah, I'm doing fine."

The red head laughed as the blue haired young man asked seriously. "Are you eatting properly. You know you need to eat properly to keep up your health Niwa."

Daisuke just shook his head. "Yeah, I'm eatting 'properly'." he answered.

"Well I'm just calling to check up on you..." he paused.

Daisuke's heart started to beat faster and faster as he waited for the young man to finish his sentence. He really wanted the man to say those three words he had been trying to tell the blue haired man...but things just weren't that simple, cut and dry when it came to love. It was more complicated and it was like running all around trying to find the perfect thing to top off a inspirational painting, difficult but there.

"Daisuke are you okay?" the man asked worried.

Daisuke shook his head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." he stuttered. He had stopped breathing while he tried to wait for the blue haired young man to continue his sentence and he didn't even realize it until Satoshi said something. Daisuke sighed. "I just got up. I fell asleep at the window." he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with his one free hand.

"Well I'll let you go. I must have a lot of work to do still for your gallery." he said as he sounded...disspointed...sad...Daisuke couldn't place the sound of his voice, it was very un-Hiwatari like.

"Yeah, I should get back to work." he said as he happiness dropped a bit. Just before Daisuke closed his phone shut Hiwatari stopped him. "Oh I forgot! You're mom wanted me to tell you to call her, she wants to know how your doing." he said...and bit uncomfortable.

_Tell him you miss him and that you want to see him! Tell him you idoit! Come one! Before he... _The red heads thoughts ended as the man on the other line said. "Well I'll be going then. Take care Niwa." and hung up.

Daisuke sighed. He had the perfect chance to ask the man to come see him but he didn't! He wanted to bang his head against something hard. And so he did. He banged his head against the the wooden cabin. "Stupid, stupid, so stupid!" he muttered as he banged his head over and over. Daisuke rubbed the soar spot and went back to his painting. He painted and painted what seemed like hours and when he had finally decided to put down his paint brush he noticed bright orange rays coming up from behind the lake. The sun had started to come up which ment that it was morning already. He had totally lost track of time but he didn't care, those were the best times to work on a project...get so lost in it that you don't know what time it is, whats going on or where you are at. The things around you are dark and the only thing in focus i the object there in front of you. Right then the red head wished that object...no person was Hiwatari... "Satoshi." he whispered as he sat there and stared at h is painting. As the birds started to chirp and the wind picked up he decided to go make something to eat. He walked over to his cd player and changed the cd that was in there. The music started and he walked around the kitchen to fix him a nice and yummy breakfast. He had forgotten his cell phone by his easal and so when it rang he didn't hear it. The music was too loud to hear it and he was busy as he finished the last of his breakfast in the frying pan.

A message was left on his voice mail inbox. "Niwa, it's me again, I know that I just called you last night but...I wanted to know if it was okay for me to come up and see you. I just want to make sure you really are taking care of yourself..." the man paused in the message. "...and to...well...to ask you something. Well call me when you get this...bye." he hung up just as the red head turned off the music and sat at the table with his freshly cooked meal, nice and hot with a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice. Daisuke didn't check his phone until he was mostly done with his meal and had taken a big gulp of orange juice of which didn't stay in his mouth very long. He listened to the message and at the part where the blue haired man asked to come up he spitted out his juice as it went in a spray all over the table. He wipped his mouth as his fingers quickly dialed the number he knew too well by heart. It rang and rang and no answer and then he got the voice mail and started to leave a message. "Hiwatari...this is Daisuke, I was just returning your call and wanted to let you know-" he was cut off as someone picked up the phone.

Hiwatari was out of breath and breathed into the phone deeply as he answered it. "Daisuke! Sorry, I just got in the door...I forgot my phone when I left for work and came back to get it." he said as his breathing started to become normal.

Daisuke's heart just about stopped when the blue haired man called out his name in the way he did. He had to place his hand on his chest to stopp his heart as it beated so fast he thought it would just burst from his chest. He took the phone away from his mouth and took a deep breath and then places the phone back by his mouth and ear. "Hiwatari, I called back to let you know that..." he didn't know what to say now! It was simple, he wanted the blue haired man there with him! _Come on stupid mouth! Work! Say something!_ He shook his head and continues. "..that you can come up whenever you like." he finished as he fell down on the fluffy and comfty couch.

Hiwatari smiled on the other line and Daisuke could feel it and hear it over the phone. "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow evening...if that isn't too soon." he rushed out.

The red head shook his head happily. "Not at all! I can't wait to see you!" he blurted out before he realized what he had just said. He turned red and there was a silence over the phone.

"I can't wait either." the man smiled again.

There! He heard it again, that smile on his face. Daisuke didn't know why but he just knew that the smile the man had on the other line wasn't like his other smiles, it was as if the smile was only meant for Daisuke and that Hiwatari knew that Daisuke would be able to sense it over the phone. Daisuke smiled and sighed happily. "I'll see you then." he said.

"See you tomorrow night." the blue haired man replied and then hung up.

Daisuke wanted to flips all around the cabin, wanted to jump and leap for joy even though he didn't know if the young man was interested in him he was still so very happy to get to see him. He didn't know what to do until tomorrow night? The red head has suddenly got a burst of energy and it was still early in the morning. How was he going to be able to wait until tomorrow night to see Satoshi without going crazy? He got up and decided to try and straighten up the place a bit. His art section would remain as it was but the rest of the cabin could use a bit of cleaning. He started with the upstairs and worked his way down to the living room and dinning room. By the time he was done it was time for lunch, he knew becasue at the same time he looked at his cell phone clock his belly started to growl. He fixed him some food and took it outside to eat it on the porch as he watched the birds fly across the light blue sky as the clouds passed by slowly. The water's reflection showed the puffy white clouds above and the sun glittered brightly in the waters reflection as well. Daisuke finished his meal and set the plate down on the table next to his wooden chair. He sat there for a bit just enjoying the cool weather. As he held his mug of hot tea he reflected on the time Satoshi and himself have known each other. The two boys had been through a lot and in that time had growed to be sucessful young men. He smiled as he stood and went back inside to work some more on his paintings.

The red head sat at his easal and tapped his brush agains his leg. "I wonder what Satoshi is doing now?" he looked at the blank canvas with a bored expression. He really wanted to call Satoshi but knew that he had to work on his paintings and get them done before the weekend. "Okay, time to get down to work." he said as he rolled up his sleeves and dipped his brush in the blue paint and started to paint the top of the canvas back and forth and then washed his brush off and dipped it in the white paint and made more strokes on the top and then cleaned it again. He then mixed together black and white to make a light gray to add depth and texture to the clouds. He worked on the trees and then worked on the lake and then the rocks that were randomly around the lake. He stopped and gazed at the piece, it wasn't finished yet...he needed to add something to it...to make it unique, to make it his own. Daisuke smiled as a idea hit him. When he was done the piece was done and he was very satified with his work. He cleaned his hands and cleaned out his dirty paint water and started on dinner. Just as he got a pan out to make chicke fried rice his cell phone started to ring. He rushed over to answer it, hopeing it was who he thought it was. "Hello..." he began.

"I hope I'm not interupting your work Niwa." the man on the other end interupted the red head.

"No, not at all. I was just getting ready to fix some dinner." he smiled very happily. Yeap, he was so on cloud nine right now. But wait, what if he got too attached and then his blue haired friend didn't have feelings for him in the way the red head did? Daisuke shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind. He would live in the moment and enjoy the feeling he had while it was there. You only live once, right? So he might as well enjoy it while the blue haired young man was giving him attention as much as he was.

"...and we could end the night with dinner, I could make it." he finished as he waited for a reply from Daisuke.

_I just missed most of what he was talking about! _His mind screamed as he became red from embarrashment. He stammbered. "T-that sounds great Satoshi." he stopped dead in his tracks and became deadly silent. He stambered out. "G-gotta go, bye!" and hung up before the blue haired man could say anything else. Daisuke was so busy what with he said over the phone he had almost burned his dinner. He sat down on the couch and stared into the fire as he ate his meal. He places his plate on the side table and sighed. "How could I have slipped like that. Stupid! I'm so stupid!" he screamed out as he grabbed his head in frustration. He stared into the fire a bit longer before he headed back into the kitchen to do the dishes. After the dishes were done he went back to work on his last few paints he had to do for the gallery. By the time he was done with the third painting of the night he was exhausted and worn out. He climbed into bed and set the alarm before he forgot. Daisuke laid down in bed with a huge smile on his face, he couldn't wait for tomorrow night. What would he do until then? He only had one more painting to finish and he could easily do those that morning/afternoon. He would figure something out. He snuggled down in the bed as he wished the blue haired young man was there with him, to snuggle up against.

His lovely dream was suddenly interupted as a hand reached out and slambed it off. "I don't want to get up." he mumbled from underneith the thick red, green and brown quilk. Realization down on him then. He sprang up from underneith the covers. "Satoshi is coming tonight!" and leaped out of bed to get ready for a shower. After the shower he started on his last painting. He decided to do a christmas theme for the last one. Daisuke worked all through the whole painting, without taking a single break and by the end his stomach was calling out for food. He touched his stoach as he got up to clean up for some breakfast. He finsihed his breakfast and then decided to sweep off the porch and after he was finished with that he went around the cabin as he made sure all the rooms were clean and looked nice. He nodded his head in satifaction. Around ten he decided to take a walk out on the deck that lead out to the lake. He sat there with his scarf bellow out in the cool wind. He looked down in the water and thought he saw Satoshi's reflection in the water and quickly looked up beside him. No why would he be there then? He wasn't suppose to be there until later on in the evening. He sighed and closed his eyes and thought how he didn't know what else to do. He opened his eyes as he stood to his feet and made his way back to the cabin. The red head had decided to take a nap and then get up to take another shower to be freshly clean. He got settled down on the couch with the fleece throw cover over him and fell right to sleep. He had set his alarm so he wouldn't sleep past the time the blue haired young man would arrive but he had slept right through the alarm. His phone suddenly went off and he fell off the couch as he tried to reach behind him to answer his phone. The person on the other end heard. "Hel-looo!" and then and bam and then a cry out. "Ow!"

"Daisuke! Are you alright? Is everything okay?" the frantic voice asked worriedly.

The red head rubbed his bottom and then his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine, just fell off the couch."

Satoshi sighed in relief. "Good, I'm glad."

Daisuke's face became flame red as he heard that. "A-Are you alomst here?" he stambered out.

"Well that is the thing..." the young man began. "I kind of had a accident." he rushed out before the red head could say anything. "But I'm okay! I just don't remember where the cabin is." he admitted.

"I'll be right there. Stay where you are." he leaped off the couch, slipped on his shoes, then his winter coat and ran out the door as he stuffed his cell phone in his coat pocket.

He walked around as he was tried to spot his friend and just before he headed down a path he heard someone yell out. "Daisuke! Over here!"

Daisuke stopped and turned around and ran towards the tall man. He stopped right before he ran Satoshi over to catch his breath. "We can get your car in the morning, right now let's get back to the cabin before..." he was cut off as there was a edge near the blue haired young man neither men noticed and Satoshi started to fall towards the edge and the dirt and rocks started to give way.

"Noo!" and the red head dashed forwards to save his friend. Before either of them could blink Satoshi was pinned up against a tree by the red head. Daisuke breathed heavyly as the adrilyn ran through his body. Satoshi noticed that Daisuke was shaking violently.

"Dai..." he began as the red head looked up at him with a happy expression and then finished. "...suke."

"I'm..." he tried to let his breath come back to him. "...I'm so glad your alright." he breathed out. The red head then fell to his knees. The shakiness still caused his legs to trembled, he had to get off his feet. Satoshi followed him and knelt down by Daisuke.

"Are you alright Daisuke." blue haired young man asked worriedness evident on his face.

The red head nodded as he stared at Satoshi. Did he just use his first name again. He had used it before when the young red head had been looking for him. He blinked then shook his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. That was scary."

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah. Come on." he gently grabbed the red heads arm to pull him to his feet. "Let's get back to the cabin."

Before Daisuke could take a step towards the cabin he felt a droplet hit his nose. He wiggled it and looked up at the sky. The sun had almost completely set and he could see clouds as they moved it from the mountains around them. Satoshi then felt a couple droplets hit his nose, head and then lips. Soon enough it started to down pour and they had become soaked before they could blink an eye. The same thought went through both their minds. _It's now or never! _

"I love you!" they both finished at the same time and both stopped as they cracked up with laughter.

Daisuke started to say something. "It's funny how we both..." he stopped as the blue haired young man placed his one hand gently on the red head's cheek. The rain kept up and it dripped from their hair. Daisuke looked up into Satoshi's eyes, he could see his reflection in the young mans ice blue eyes.

"Daisuke." Satoshi breathed out deeply and leaned down closwer and closer towards the red head's wet and trembling lips. Their lips touched and Daisuke's eyes widened. The blue head wrapped his arms around Daisuke and pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss. Daisuke slowly closed his eyes to fully enjoy the kiss. They stayed like that for a bit before they broke for air. As they gazed into each other's eyes they noticed it began to snow all around them. They turned all around them and watched as the white soft substance fell to the ground and started to stick.

"Let's hurry before it gets slippery." Satoshi said.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah."

And they head back to the cabin and had some trouble as they neared the porched. It had started to get slippery out and Satoshi had to catch Daisuke twice before he fell to the ground. Once they made it to the porch the red head was good with his balance. They made their way into the cabin in a rush.

As blue haired young man started to remove his coat and shoes Daisuke headed for the kitchen. "I'll get us some tea ready to warm us up." he said as he could stop himself as he smiled from ear to ear with giddiness and so much joy. He turned around. "You can have a seat on the couch and I'll start the fire after I get the tea started."

Satoshi took a seat on the couch and got comfortable. He sat there as he looked around the cabin. He hadn't been inside this cabin in a long time. He told Daisuke he could use it as a get away to work on his art. The red head was so happy for the offer and took him up on it. Satoshi smiled, he glad the red did take him up on his offer. He looked over when he felt someone sit down next to him and he took the offered cup of hot tea. Daisuke sat his down to get up and start the fire. Once the fire was started and roaring he sat back down next to the blue haired man. Satoshi got up and took the cover that was behind him with him and motioned for the red head to follow him. They sat down on the floor a bit closer to the fire so that they could dry faster. Satoshi opened the blanket up and Daisuke scooted over inside of it as the blue haired man wrapped them both up in it.

Daisuke sighed happily. "I'm so glad I took you up on the cabin offer." he smiled as he looked up at Satoshi.

The young man looked down at Daisuke and closed in for another kiss. They were so close and their lips would have met but then Daisuke's phone decided to ring. Both sighed, as they were so close to their second kiss that night.

"Hello?" he answered. "Oh hi mom, yeah I'm doing fine. I know I'm sorry, I forgot to call. Yeah, I know, I will. Yeah he's right here with me...mom!" he yelled into the phone.

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh into his hand as he watched the man he loved get all embarrash with his mom over the phone.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'll remember." he said.

The blue haired man leaned down and said into the phone. "I'll remind him Mrs. Niwa."

Daisuke turned bright red and said bye quickly to his mother and put the phone back on the table behind them. Satoshi reached for the red heads phone and flipped it open. He then turned it off. "No more interuptions." he smiled and sat the phone back where it was. Daisuke just shook his head and before he knew it he had been pushed back on the floor, Satoshi leaned over him. Daisuke was nervous. Not that he didnt want to but he just didn't know how.

As if the blue haired man knew what was going through red heads mind he smiled sweetly. "It's okay, relax. We don't have to." he said.

Daisuke shook his head. "I just...haven't...I don't know what to do." he said as he got red in the cheeks.

Satoshi shook his head. "Let me do all the work, you just relax and enjoy it."

Later on in the night they both laid in either other's arms in front of the fire, both naked and wrapped up in fleece blanket as they stared at the fire. Satoshi's thumb rubbed Daisuke's arm as the red head sighed happily and in complete contentment and bliss. Satoshi leaned over and kissed the red head forehead. "Get some sleep, I'm sure your tired."

Daisuke turned beet red and started to protest. "But..."

"It's okay, I'll be here tomorrow morning." and winked at the red head who turned even a bright red.

"Okay." Daisuke finally agreed. He snuggled down into the covers and snuggled up against Satoshi as the man tightened his hold around the small man's body. "Goodnight Daisuke." he whispered in the red head's ear.

Daisuke shivered and whispered out. "Goodnight...Satoshi." as he fell into a deep sleep. Soon they both were fast asleep in front of the fire. Two souls torn and yet they still came together to be with each other as two body's yet one heart. Love, it's there...sometimes hidden and difficult but always there with each of us, waiting, wanting to be expressed and shared.

**The End! :).**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot :). I know I had a blast writing it! XD. It was inspired in two ways, of which I can't remember which one came first but both had a hand in the inspiration. The song "Kiss the Rain." and a reviewer by the name of Wingfy left me a very sweet and inspirational review to one of my other DaisukexSatoshi one-shots, so thank you very much, again *giggles*, for the inspiration Wingfy *huggles* ^_^. Have a great day everyone and happy writings and/or readings to you ^_^. Toodles! *waves happily!* ^_^. **

**Stratagirl :). **


End file.
